The Second War
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: The gang is fighting for their lives with armies of monsters and students against XANA's ghosts in Lyoko and on Earth. Who will win? what suprises are in store for the gang? Review Please! Caution!
1. Chapter 1

The character named Neko in this story is mine and if anybody wants to use him they need to ask me first. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A new year

"Welcome back to another year at Kadic Academy" Principal Delmas was saying. "I

hope you had a nice summer and are prepared for another year of fun, learning, and Jim. I

have a few announcements to make. After last years events, Mrs. Hertz has quit. Jeremy

Belopis, The one who all saved us from giant monsters, has agreed to be Kadic's first

Student Teacher". From the crowd, Jeremy stood up and walked towards the podium.

Odd, Ulrich, Lyoko, and Yumi were cheering the loudest. "It is my pleasure to be the

Student teacher, especially after last years events" he said. "I have accepted to teach the

following classes: Technology, Physics, and Programming. All of those have to do with

the Lyoko fiesta" He finished. "Thank you for that information, Jeremy" The Principal

said. "I would now like to introduce you all to a new student" He said. At that point, the

doors opened and Jim walked in with another boy. Jeremy then remembered about when

he first came to Kadic. "Everybody, this is Neko" the Principal said. "Hi Neko" everyone

except Sissy said. "Hi everybody" Neko said. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt and

brown shorts. You could tell that he was the kind of guy who would touch anything. In a

matter of time, Neko would be XANA's key to returning. "It's time for bed, everybody"

The Principal said. "Jeremy, come over here". "See you all tomorrow morning, guys"

Jeremy said. "Don't worry, I wont give you any Fs" He finished. "Jim, please show

Jeremy to his new teachers dorm" The Principal said. "But sir, normally I show the kids

to their dorms" Jim said. "Don't worry. Jeremy will do that" Principal Delmas replied.

"But I'm showing Jeremy to his room!" Jim yelled. "Good point. Show the kids to their

room, and I'll show Jeremy to his" The principal said. "Alright. KIDS! FOLLOW ME!"

Jim Yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reactivation

Part 1:

"Good morning class" Jeremy was saying. "Honestly, when I herd my daddy saying the words 'student teacher', I thought that he ment me!" Sissy panicked.  
"Sissy, another outburst like that, and I'm sending you to your 'daddy" Jeremy said. "I love being the teacher. As I was saying, today in Programming Class, I think we are going to introduce ourselves, even though we know each other, in a funny way" Jeremy said. "First, I would like to introduce my assistant, Aileta Stones". Aileta then walked up towards the front while everyone, and by everyone I mean only Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, started clapping. After our heroes say that they were the only ones clapping, the stopped. "Aileta, would you mind going first?" Jeremy asked. "After last year, you all know that I am from Lyoko" Aileta started, but was then interrupted by Neko. "Ha! Lyoko! Is that the best thing that you can come up with?" He laughed. "My grandma could do better that that". Aileta then looked at Jeremy and Jeremy whispered into her ear: "He wasn't here at Kadic when it all happened, so he might not remember. I don't know if the Lyoko fusion was world wide, the area close to the factory, or just were XANA wanted it to be". Aileta nodded and turned back to Neko. "Actually, Lyoko is very real. You can ask anyone else after class" Jeremy said. "I'm not going to believe what you or any other bitch here says!" Neko said. "That's it. Up to the principal for cursing" Jeremy aid angrily. "Jeremy, don't forget, we curse too" Aileta whispered to Jeremy. Aileta was remembering the time that they were staring into the face of a tornado, when XANA released the clones, and During the final fight. "That fool sucks" Neko said. "Take that back" Sissy yelled. "Is the little baby going to cry because I dissed her daddy?" Neko said in a baby-like voice. "No. Something worse" She said, and slapped him on the face. "That hurt!" Neko Yelled. "So do your words" Sissy said. "Do you know why im even here?" Neko said and he started to cry. "Everywhere I go, I get bullied. That's why my parents sent me away. They don't care for me, either" At this point he was bursting in tears. " It thought that if maybe I myself became a bully, I would get some respect. BUT KNOW! WHAT IS IT, A DISEASE!" He was now yelling and crying. "WELL IM SICK OF IT! GOOD BY, EVERYBODY!" Neko said, and Jumped out of the window.

Part 2:

Neko was running away from the campus. He loathed the place now, and wanted to run away from any school. After a few hours of running and begging for cash, he found the perfect place for a new home. An Abounded factory right off the intercostal. When he walked in, he saw a bunch of ropes hanging from the ceiling. "I hate ropes" Neko said to himself as he went down. Once he landed on the ground, he saw a elevator with a big red button. "What does this button do?" He asked himself. When he pushed it, the elevator that had not been used for so long slowly moved downwards and stopped in a empty room. "This is boring" he said as he walked into the room. Suddenly, a mini building started to rise from the ground. "Nice replica, of whatever it is supposed to be. Who ever is doing it, great effects" He yelled. However, there was no reply. "Hello?" Neko called out. Then he spotted a lever on the mini building. "I wonder what this does" He said. He then pulled it. A few stories above, a computer screen lit up. The supercomputer was turned back on.

Part 3:

Back at the academy, Jeremy was preparing for bed. As he got under the covers, he was thinking about what a wonderful year it would be without XANA. Obviously he didn't see the electrical outlet spark before he turned the lights off. And with no lights, it was impossible to see a thick smoke coming out of the outlet. XANA was back.


	3. Chapter 3

Now the action really starts!

Chapter 3

Meet the Family

"Have A nice day, Yumi!" Yumi's mother was saying to her. It was 8:00 in the morning and Yumi was going to school. If she knew that in less than a hour they would be dead, she would of stayed. As Yumi's mother waved to her and Yumi left, the light bulb sparked and out came XANA's ghost. It then split up into several ghosts and went to different rooms in the house. One ghost entered Yumi's Parent's bedroom and spotted her father, who was still sleeping. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Was the only sound that could be herd when XANA took over Yumi's dad. "Is Everything alright?" Yumi's Mom called up the stairs. "Everything's alright, honey" The Dad said with a strange voice. "Are you sure? You sound hoarse!" Yumi's mother said, sounding worried. "Mommy! Mommy! Whats going on?" said Yumi's brother, who came running to his mom. "What's going on where?" The mother asked back. "In the kitchen" He said. Once they walked into the kitchen, Yumi's mom almost fainted. Hundreds of knives and forks were rising into the air. "Son, duck" she managed to say. "Don't need to. I'm small" he replied. "Oh, right. In that case, RUN!" she screamed. "Your not going anywhere!" said a possessed Yumi's dad. "Marty? Whats happened to you? Your eyes look…. Familiar" she said. "its as if I have seen them before". "Crabs" he said before charging up an electrical blast and shooting it at his wife. Meanwhile, Yumi's brother hid behind the freezer. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" The dad said. He then threw his hand up into the air and the freezer came up with it. "Good night, son" he said, before dropping the freezer on him. "My work here is done" he said before waking forward. "I don't need this body anymore, for now I have a young boy that I can possess". Then Yumi's dad, still possessed, walked forward into the silverware. "AHHHHHHHHH!" the dad screamed again. Blood dripped onto the floor of Yumi's home, or in 10 minutes from now, her old home. Back at the academy, Yumi was in physics class with Jim when she received the news. "Put your back into it, Herb!" Jim shouted. He turned around to look at the others when he saw the Principal walking onto the field. "Yumi, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure" Yumi replied. Mr. Delmas then pulled her over and took her away from the others. "WHAT!" Yumi screamed. "I'm sorry" the principal said. "What happened?" asked Odd. "My parents were just discovered dead" Yumi said in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

XANA Returns

Its been 3 days since Yumi's parents were murdered. Yumi has moved into the academy ever since and is now sharing a room with Aileta. No one has yet suspected that XANA is behind all of this madness, at least, not yet. Even though Aileta has started getting nightmares again. Aileta claimed that they were non-Lyoko related because she herself saw XANA fall into the data stream. Everyone thought that he was dead. Those wrong thoughts would cost one of their gang their life. Back at the factory, Neko was having the best time of his life. "This Rocks!" He said. He was in the Lyoko control room. He was pressing all the keys on the keyboard while watching all the red dots on the screen. Pictures of weird animals were all over the screen. Although he did not know it, he had found a way to control XANA's monsters, and XANA was getting mad. The electric outlet sparked and out came XANA's ghost. "Whats going on?" Neko wondered aloud. "Your making me very angry" said a voice. Neko turned around and gasped at the sight of the smoke. "What are you?" he asked. "I'm very angry, thanks too you" the ghost said as it took the form of William. "Sorry. Let me correct myself. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Neko yelled. "Your new master. You can also call me XANA" XANA said. "Where did you come from?" Neko asked. "In there" XANA said and he pointed to the super computer. "Whats that?" Neko asked. "Your new home" XANA said, before possessing him. "AHHHHHH!" Neko screamed, as his body flashed black and white. At the same time, back at Kadic, Aileta started screaming too. "Aileta! Are you alright?" Jeremy asked her. "XANA" Aileta said. "He's back. I'm sure of it" She finished. "Alright. This afternoon, we will go to the factory" Jeremy said. Back at the factory, XANA was taking full control of Neko. "At last" ha said. "After that bitch William failed me, it feels good to have a body again". As he walked towards the elevator, everything that was electrical blew.

"I forgot, where is the entrance to the sewers?" Ulrich asked. The entire gang was in the forest right outside of Kadic. "Its been so long since we have had to use them, we forgot where it was!" said Odd. "This is no joke, Odd. We need to find out what has been going on recently" Jeremy said seriously. "Life's a joke" Odd said. "You just need to loosen up". "Odd, my parents just died. Nothing is going to make me laugh, But thanks for trying." Yumi said. "That's very touching" said a voice. "Oh, and by the was, the entrance is right here. "Neko!" Jeremy said. "Thank god we found you. We were all so worried". "I'm not Neko, you basterd. I'm XANA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

"XANA" Jeremy gasped. "How?". "Your friend Neko reactivated the super computer"

XANA said. "Actually, he wasn't really our friend" Odd said. "Save your jokes for later,

Odd" Jeremy said. "XANA, even if Lyoko was reactivated, you fell into the data stream.

You should be dead. And even if you did survive somehow, you didn't activate a tower!

My computer would have been beeping!". "My dear Jeremy" XANA said coolly. "I cant

be killed by the data stream! Didn't I tell you that? No? well I'm telling you all now"

XANA said, and he started to laugh. "You see, that idiot Hopper made it that way, for my

own safety!". "I still don't understand" Ulrich said. "I CANT DIE IN LYOKO!" XANA

said, looking demented. "And since we all were 'technically' in Lyoko" But XANA was

cut off by Jeremy. "Lyoko wasn't fully fused with earth yet, so that doesn't count" he

said. "Oh yaw? Lets just ask Odd" XANA said. "Jeremy, he's right" Odd said. "If

everyone else remembers about Lyoko, even through the RTTP, I will believe what he's

saying". "Thank you, odd" XANA smiled. "Now, as I was saying, since we 'technically'

in Lyoko, when I fell into the data stream, I didn't die. Because Carthage is my home,

something unexpected happened. My data fused with Lyoko's data. I fused with Lyoko,

which means, I can now do anything, without activating a tower" he finished. "This cant

be good" Yumi said. "Your right. This is going to be very bad, just like me" XANA said.

"I'll give you all 3 seconds". "For what" Ulrich asked. "3, 2, 1, times up" XANA said.

Neko's pupils suddenly split up and formed the XANA eye. Another second later, and he

was running right at our heroes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a short chapter, but ill have another one up today. Happy holiday. Do you know what holiday it is today? HURRICANE SEASON IN OVER! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Love Hurts

XANA was ready. He has been ready ever since Neko came along. He started to raise his

arm into the air, and with it came up a metal plate. "So that's were the entrance to the

Sewers were" Odd said. "Thanks XANA". "Your Welcome. Let me help you get this out

of the way!" XANA said. He then threw his hand forward, and the metal plate was flung

at Odd. "Odd, Run!" Jeremy said. "You can run, but you can't hide!" XANA said

gleefully. His hands then charged up to release a electrical bolt. At first he aimed it at

Jeremy, but quickly turned it to Yumi. "Yumi! No!" Ulrich Yelled. When XANA

released the blast, Ulrich Jumped in front of Yumi. The blast hit him and he hit Yumi.

They both then fell backwards. "Love hurts, doesn't it?" XANA asked. Ulrich stood up

and boy was he angry. "XANA, you suck" he said, before aiming a punch at his head.

Before he punched, Neko's body started flashing black and white again, and when Ulrich

launched his punch, it went right through XANA. "Missed me" XANA said as his head

started to reform. Ulrich tried to kick XANA, but this time, XANA disappeared all

together. "Where did you go, you coward?" Ulrich yelled. "Yumi, keep a close eye out.

Ok, Yumi? Yumi? Hello?" Ulrich said. But when he turned around, she was gone. "Up

here!" said Yumi's voice. She was on top of a hill, and being held by the neck by XANA.

"Teleportation is neat, isn't it?" XANA asked. "Let her go" Ulrich demanded. "Let her

go" XANA mimicked. "Or what? Were not in Lyoko! You have no powers!". "He might

not have powers" Jeremy said. "But he does have friends" Aileta said. "And well take

you down, just like in the good old days" Odd said. "And this time" Yumi said. "Well

make sure that you cant come back". "Your not going to do anything" XANA said.

"They might stop me, but you wont be here for that time". "why not?" Yumi asked.

"Hello! Wake up! Your in my clutches! I can kill you!" XANA yelled. "In fact, I think it

would be better if your friends could see it happen" XANA continued and he started to

grin. Without warning, tree roots sprouted from the ground and grabbed our heroes

(except Yumi) arms and legs. A few seconds later, Neko's body fell to the ground. And

then finally, XANA's ghost rose from the body and took the shape of William. "You're a

pretty girl Yumi" he said. "Too bad that you need to die now". XANA's ghost took

smoke form again and started to go into Yumi's body. "AHHHHH" She yelled. Her body

was twisting in every direction until suddenly, it all stopped. Yumi's body fell to the

floor. "YUMI!" Ulrich said. Once again, XANA's ghost rose and went back into

Neko's body. "tut, tut, tut. Such a shame. Oh well. Enjoy the funeral" XANA said before

walking away. "Yumi" said a now crying Ulrich.

* * *

Did you see that coming? ont more chapter left in part 1. next up: The Funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Funeral

"We are here today" Jim was saying. "Because we live here, and to remember the memory of Yumi. Yumi was a kind, young girl, who met her death in our very own forest. Prior to her death, her parents were killed, to. Due to the requests of one, Ulrich Stern, Yumi will be buried on campus. Before the burial itself, would anyone like to say anything?". "I would" Said Principal Delmas. "I never knew Yumi personally, but I do know that she was one of the smartest students here, along with Jeremy and Herb. It was a great pleasure to have her here at Kadic. That is all I have to say". "I need to say something too" said Ulrich. "Yumi was more than a friend to me. I was in love with her. When I met her, I fell in love with her at once. We grew closer when we started fighting in Lyoko. We had just started to date when we killed XANA, and now, I'll never hear her voice again" he said. He then started to cry. "Y-yumi wa-was a g-g-grate friend. Its hard t-t-to believe tha-that i-i-I'll never s-see her ag-ag-again!" Ulrich cried. Then he broke up into tears. "YUMI! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" He yelled. He then turned around and started running towards the forest. "Ulrich? Where are you going?" Jeremy called out. "Anywhere! I'm running away!" "Ulrich! Get back here right now!" Principal yelled. "Ulrich, wait up!" Sissy yelled. "Ulrich! Please don't do this!" Odd yelled. "Sorry, everyone, but life is nothing without Yumi. Goodbye" he said before continuing to run into the forest. A few seconds later, and all that was left was his shadow. XANA was winning. He took down Yumi, and drove Ulrich away from the others. It was only a matter of time before he launched another attack. Until then, Jeremy, Odd, and Aileta would have to adjust to their new lives.

Part 2 Coming Soon

Until then, enjoy 3 other stories that I'm working on. One is "The Beginning" which is about how the gang met. The other one is called "The Diary of Ulrich Stern" in which each chapter is a different entry in it that Ulrich wrote. The diary was shown in the episode, "Log Book".


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2

Chapter 1

Part 1

Return to Lyoko

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization!" Jeremy was saying. Jeremy and Odd were at the factory. "Why are we going back to Lyoko?" Odd asked Jeremy once he landed in the mountain region. "If XANA really is back, maybe we can shut him down from Sector 5" Jeremy said. Different colored dots then appeared on the screen. "Uh, Odd, were the monsters red or green?" Jeremy asked Odd. "Were green. Why?" Odd asked. "Spider behind you" Jeremy replied. Odd turned around and aimed at the spiders nose but it crossed both of its shooting arms in the air to let Odd know not to shoot. It then pointed its arms down a path and started moving down it. "Jeremy? The monster I think is trying to lead me somewhere. What should I do?" Odd asked Jeremy. "Follow it" Jeremy said. Odd then walked down the path and eventually reached a mountain. The spider walked around it, and Odd followed. "Jeremy, following the spider was a bad idea" Odd said. He was looking into the (XANA) eyes of hundreds of other monsters. The spider made some noise and all the other monsters turned around and looked at Odd. "Odd! Run!" Jeremy yelled. "No! wait Jeremy! There not shooting!" Odd said. He was right. The monsters were moving, but not to shoot, but to bow to Odd.

Part 2

The New Army

"Jeremy, I'm sending you a visual" Odd said. "No way!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Once second, Odd. I'm getting a message of some sort". A bunch of numbers, letters, and symbols were appearing on the screen. "I'm decoding a new message right now" Jeremy told Odd. He then typed in a few keys and a sound started coming out of the supercomputer. "Jeremy" the voice started. The voice was deep and echoed in the background. "We are yours to command. Ever since Lyoko's reactivation, we have been trying to take down XANA just like he wanted to get rid of us. Now that your back, we are at your disposable". Back in Lyoko, Odd was listening too. "The monsters once to help us for a change?" Odd asked Jeremy asked. Odd then herd movement on the thousands of monsters and turned to see them all nodding their heads. "I don't trust them" Jeremy said. Upon this statement, the monsters bowed again. " But if we want to take XANA down, well have too" Jeremy said. "This is the dawning of a new war.

* * *

1. The monsters ARE NOT going to betray Jeremy and Odd

2. Ulrich will return. (See ulriches Diary, entrie 3

3. THe next chapter is also going to be in to parts, and its about the begining of the war.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

Close Call

"Ill be right back, Odd" Jeremy said to him via his microphone before taking a sip from his water bottle. "I'm going to get the others". "and by 'others', you mean the rest of Kadic?" Odd asked Jeremy. "The monsters seem to know that a war is coming, so XANA is probably going to attack earth too" Jeremy said. He then put down his microphone/earphones and left the factory. While he was walking down the sewers he felt like he was being followed. He then walked out of the sewers and into the forest. Suddenly, the grass around burst into flames. "Amazing how not using any energy for half a year could actually increase it?" came Neko's voice. "I know what your up to, XANA!" Jeremy yelled from behind the wall of fire. "What?" XANA questioned him. "I don't know yet, but I intend to find out!" Jeremy said. "Silly basterd. You already know what im going to do. I'm going to win this war once and for all, and im going to start, by getting rid of you" Neko said. The wall of fire then disappeared and Neko charged up an electrical blot and shot it at Jeremy's feet. "AHHHH!" Jeremy screamed. He then turned around and tried to run, but it was too late. The bolt hit him and sent him flying into the air. He landed 3 yards away from where he was. "Why are you doing this?" Jeremy asked XANA. "Revenge, of course" XANA said. He then bent over as if he was going to bow and 10 of his ghosts then shot out of his back. "If I were you, I'd run" XANA said as his back rose back up. All of the ghosts started to chase after Jeremy, who took XANA's advise and started to run. Jeremy then took out his water bottle, opened it, and sprayed it into the air. The water started to hit the ghosts, and as they did so, the ghosts started to dissolve. "That's it! Water! Im so stupid!" Jeremy said to himself before running out of the woods.

Part 2

The War Begins.

Jeremy ran into Kadic and started to turn on all of the lights. He also made as much noise a possible. "Jeremy, what's all of this racket?" The Principal asked. "Yeah! I haven't slept that good since I worked at the hospital!" Jim said. "You worked at a hospital?" the principal asked Jim. "I'd rather no" Jim started to say, but he was cut off. "Yes, yes. You would rather not talk about it" the principal said. "If I had a nickel for every time I had heard that" he said. "Anyways, Jeremy! What are you doing?". "Wake everyone up. It has to do with Lyoko" Jeremy said. He then went upstairs and banged on all of the doors. One of the doors, however, was already half open. It was Ulrich's room. "Hello?" Jeremy called out as he stepped into the room. He saw someone standing there, who also apparently saw Jeremy, too. "Who" Jeremy began, but the person jumped out of the window. When Jeremy looked through the window, the figure was gone. "Jeremy, what was that for?" Sissy asked. Jeremy turned around to see everyone in the hallway. "XANA is going to strike again, but with an army of his ghosts this time" Jeremy said. 10 minutes later, everyone was outside holding fire extinguishers and water bottles. Jeremy was in the front of the group, holding a hose. "Wait. He'll be here soon" Jeremy said. They all then heard a ruffling in the bushes. Neko/XANA then stood up. "Glad you could make it, XANA" Jeremy said. "What about my friends?" XANA asked. His ghosts then rose from the air and took the form of someone close by. The ghosts then moved and stood up in font of the person that they were copying. Jeremy was staring into a growling ghost form of himself. He turned on his hose and shot at the ghost's body, which disappeared and reformed after the water was shot. "Uh-Oh" Jeremy said. "Guys! You need to get their heads to kill them". Jeremy then realized something. "Actually, the water needs to touch their eyes, just like in Lyoko". "Very good, Jeremy" XANA said. Another ghost then flew out of Neko, who then fainted. William's body formed out of the ghost. The pupils of all the ghosts then grew and split to form the XANA eye. "Let the war begin" XANA as Williams in ghost form said. All the ghosts started to flash white and black as they moved forward and XANA's first move of the second war began. XANA then went back into Neko's body. "Its cold out there" He said. "Reminds me of when I tried to freeze you all to death". Back in Lyoko, things were changing, too. The paths of the forest region were changing, the desert region was splitting up, and the mountains in the mountain region, where Odd and the monsters are, were growing and shrinking and the new mountains were coming out of nowhere. Suddenly, where Odd and the monsters were, the ground disappeared. Hundreds of monsters fell to their death, but about 750 survived. Odd, however, was about to fall into the data stream, when a hornet rescued him. When Odd and the remaining monsters made it to a safe area of land a tower activated. Although instead of it being red, green, or white, it was pure black. The was has begun.

* * *

1. I saw the new code lyoko episodes of friday and...THOSE WERE FUCKING GOOD!

2. is under "technical construction" or somthing until Thursday December 15, 2005. i have a account there called Tower #27

3. I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT SEPTEMBER FOR MORE NEW EPISODES! I cant wait that long!

4. XANA's real now, the scipiozoa has taken Ailetas memory, but she got it back (all of it), but Jeremy didnt know that there was no virus? your better that that, Jeremy!

5. School year is over (for kadic). I hope Yumi dosn't go.

Thats all for now!


	10. Chapter 11

Part 3 Chapter 1

The Lyoko War

Odd was glaring down at the black tower. Not only was it black, but black ghosts were floating all around it. "Red, Green, White, and now black?" Odd asked himself. Looking at the black tower made him remember Yumi. He then aimed his arm at the tower and fired at the tower. The hornets that saved him started shooting at the tower. The ghosts floating around the tower started to get annoyed. "Jeremy, why can't I destroy this tower?" Odd asked allowed. He forgot that Jeremy was at the school. At the tower, a ghost left the tower and rushed at Odd and knocked him off the mountain that he was on. "Attack!" Odd yelled as he fell down. He landed on a slope as he watched the monsters climb up the mountain. He jumped on a crabs back and jumped on the tops of other monsters to get to the front, where a horrible sight awaited him. All the black ghosts that were surrounding the black tower left it and started shooting at Odd and the monsters. Odd watched as one by one, monsters were being destroyed. Once a ghost hit the monsters anywhere, they dissolved instantly. Odd then herd something behind him. He turned around and saw a ghost. He tried to fire at it but his arrows went right through it. "Blocks, over here!" Odd called out. Two blocks walking nearby turned around and shot out fire rings, both which didn't do a thing to the ghost. The ghost then split into three. Two of them destroyed the blocks and the third headed for Odd. Instead of slamming into him, however, it went into hi. Odd staggered backward as he started to flash black and white. A Rochester turned around and shot Odd. Instead, however, of giving Odd damage, it shot the ghost out of him. "Are these the same ghosts that XANA uses on earth?" Odd asked the Rochester. The Rochester nodded. Another ghost aimed at odd, but a spider jumped in front of him just in time. Odd watched the spider explode and he felt himself take 10 LP damage from the explosion. The Rochester started walking as fast as it could. Odd watched it curesually. When it was a few feet away from Odd, it turned around and made a funny movement to Odd as if it wanted him to follow it. Odd did. As they walked further away from the battle, another tower came into view. The Rochester then charged up a yellow blast. "What else is new?" Odd said. It then shot at the tower, which turned red. The Rochester walked forward into the tower and was followed by Odd. He didn't get to see the inside of the tower because when he walked into it, he ended up in what was left of the ice sector, which was nothing but water now. The monster then used its lasers to carve a message into the tower. It read: Water destroys ghosts. "That's useful info" Odd said.


	11. Chapter 12

This chapter might not be very good because i whipped it up quickly to keep this story alive.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Return

Jeremy was holding his hose firmly as XANA's ghosts rushed at him and the other students and staff. Out of them all, one ran at Jeremy. Jeremy turned on his hose and aimed at his ghost form. It went right through it. "What the hell?" Jeremy yelled out. "New feature" Neko said. "these cant be affected by water". "shit" Jeremy said and he dropped the hose and ran away. As he ran, he turned around and saw Sissy running away from her ghost form. That ghost then leap from the ground and glided at Sissy. Once it caught up to the running girl and attempted to possess Sissy. It went in through her ears. Sissy started screaming as her body flashed black and white. Jeremy grinned, knowing that the possession would fail. As Sissy screamed harder, the ghost came out through her mouth. "What happened?" XANA asked Jeremy. "What did you do?". "Its not what I did, XANA" Jeremy said. "Its what you did. When you tried to fuse Earth with Lyoko, technically everyone here went to Lyoko, making them immune to your possessions!". "That might be, but I have more tricks up my sleeve" XANA said. "Specters, Activate plan B!". All the ghosts then stopped moving, including the Jeremy ghost. After a few seconds of silence, the Jeremy ghost shot out his arms and grabbed the real Jeremy's head. Jeremy started to flash black and white as if he was being possessed, but the ghost, instead of going into Jeremy's body, started to grow flesh. "Like it?" XANA asked Jeremy. "It's sucking the life out of you". All of the other students then started to run away from the ghosts, all except for one. One boy was running towards the ghost sucking Jeremy's life and was carrying a tree branch. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Ulrich's voice said. Ulrich took the stick and whacked the ghost attacked to Jeremy. Since the ghost nearly was completely human, the place where Ulrich whacked it had flesh, so the ghost detached itself from Jeremy in pain. As it did so, it returned to its normal black and white state before dissolving. "Ulrich, your back" Jeremy said. "How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "I've been better, but we need to get to the factory now. I know of a way to stop XANA". Jeremy said. "I'll tell you on the way". Jeremy and Ulrich then ran away from the fight towards the sewers. On the way, they grabbed Aelita from the crowd. "Follow them!" XANA said. 2 more ghosts then shot out of his back and followed the three towards the sewers.

* * *

Good news. the reason that i announced my resignation was because i began working at an avatar shop on the forums. after some more thinking, i have decided not to resign. after i finish The Second War, i will begin more stories, mostly diary's due to the popularity of Ulrich's. So im back, and i will stay back. i will post the next chapter on this story soon.

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!


	12. Chapter 13 Part 1

Chapter 13

Chase to the Factory

Part 1

"Jeremy, whats going on?" Aelita asked Jeremy. Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich were running as fast as they could away from the 3 specters. "The ghosts are sucking the life out of us!" Jeremy said. "Worst of all, water doesn't affect them anymore!". "How do you suggest we get rid of them?" Ulrich asked. "By going into XANA's files ourselves" Jeremy said. "Were going back to sector 5? Where the Scipizoa is?" Aelita asked, sounding worried. "Acutely, Aelita" Ulrich said. "When you fought with XANA last time, we destroyed it". "Oh yea, now I remember" Aelita started. "But what about the creepers and the mantas?". "Their all in the mountain region now helping Odd. Their taking revenge on XANA for the 'clone' thing" Jeremy said. While they were talking, they slowed down enough for the ghosts to catch up with them. "and that should leave sector fi" Jeremy started, but one of the ghosts attacked him. "AHHHH!" He screamed as bolts of electricity ran through his body. Aelita and Ulrich stopped running and turned around to see what was happening. "Jeremy!" they both shouted. The ghost had left Jeremy's body, took Jeremy's form, and started draining the life out of him. "I have an idea" Aelita said. "When the ghost flashes with flesh, attack him". "What will that do?" Ulrich asked. "Well be hitting the flesh doing harm. Duh." Aelita said. Ulrich started to count how often the ghost flashed flesh. Suddenly, he started to run towards the ghost. He jumped in the air and kicked the ghost right when it flashed flesh. "Jeremy, are you all right?" Aelita asked, rushing over to him. "Ill be fine" Jeremy said. They all heard some noise behind them. 2 more ghosts joined the first one. "RUN!" Jeremy shouted. They all turned around and ran towards the Factory, but the ghosts were catching up on them. When close enough, one of them hit Jeremy in the back, throwing him 5 feet in the air. He landed about 15 feet from where he was. That ghost rejoined with the ret of them and started chasing Aelita and Ulrich. "Go! Deactivate XANA for good!" Jeremy said. From a distance, Jeremy could see a forth ghost coming his way. Instead, however of it being see through, it was pure black. One of the other three ghosts turned around and started heading towards the new one. It expanded in size as it did so. From Jeremy's point of view, the new ghost wasn't one of XANA's. the new one dodged the head on attack from the other ghost, and continued its path. It started to descend, and Jeremy could tell that it was heading for him. "Ulrich! Aelita! Help!" Jeremy yelled out. Ulrich and Aelita turned around just in time o see the new ghost enter Jeremy's body. They both ran back to him. "Jeremy! Resist XANA!" Ulrich said. "Its not XANA" Jeremy said faintly before his body started to flash pure black. Suddenly, it stopped, and Jeremy opened his eyes. "Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy, or the person possessing Jeremy, turned his head to face Ulrich. "Hi, Ulrich" Jeremy said. His voice, however, was layered with the one of a girl.

-----------------------------------------

Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger! If you don't know who it is making the possession, than you're an idiot. I am currently making an outline for the rest of the book and I will post info later discussing the 7-8 more chapters that I have planned. also, please ignore the part 1 and part 2 messages on the other chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13 Part 2

Chapter 13

Chase to the Factory

Part 2

Ulrich eyes grew large. He started to stutter. "Y-y-yu-Yumi?" Ulrich managed to say. "Run" a Yumi possessed Jeremy said. "I'll take care of them". "Yumi, but how?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know, but go!" she said. "but Yumi" Ulrich started, but Aelita pulled him away. "I have business to attend to" she said. "I'll see you soon, hopefully". She/He turned around to face the 3 other ghosts. A black ball of fire started to grow in his hand. "Remember me?" Yumi called out to the ghosts. The ghosts then switched paths and aimed for Yumi/Jeremy. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Aelita were heading to the factory. They were in the sewers now. "Yumi" Ulrich continued. "Aelita, how?" Ulrich asked. "My guess is that something happened when she was killed. Maybe because she was killed by a specter, so she became one" Aelita replied. They finally reached the bridge connecting to the factory, to see a horrible sight. Another ghost was waiting for them. "No stopping this one, Ulrich" Aelita said. On the other side of the sewers, Yumi/Jeremy was running away from the ghosts. Occasionally, she stopped to turn around and launch a black ball of flames at them. she continued running and eventually tripped over something. A generator. "This must have been where they got the power for the hoses" Yumi wondered to herself. She looked around to see the 3 ghosts still headed towards her. Quickly, she turned around and put her hands on the generator. She then felt great bolts of electricity running through her body. She turned around and started running towards the ghosts. She jumped up in the air and landed on one. She then put her hands to its back. It spun out of control as electricity ran through its body,. "Of course!" Yumi said. "Too much electricity will overdrive a program!". She then jumped off just as it dissipated.

Chase to the Factory Part 3 is coming soon! (It will be the last "Chase to the Factory" chapter.) in the meantime, I will post a progress report on the story.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 3

Chapter 13

Chase to the Factory

Part 3

"I hope that Odd is doing well in Lyoko" Aelita said. "I was wandering where he was" Ulrich replied. They were right in front of the factory along with a specter. Ulrich looked around in search of electricity. "Aelita, follow my lead!" Ulrich said, and started running into the factory. Aelita followed him, and so did the specter. Once into the factory, the specter picked up speed and rammed into Ulrich. "AHHH!" he yelled, as he hit the wall. "Ugly" he said. The specter was getting ready to hit Ulrich again, but Aelita kicked it, or at least she tried to. Her foot went right through it, and the specter turned towards her and threw her onto the wall as well. Meanwhile, Yumi/Jeremy was having a hard time taking care of the other specters. "You destroyed my and my family" Yumi said. "now its time to return the favor". She stuck both her hands out in front of her and shot electricity from each one. They missed both the specters. The specter nearest her changed its shape, but it was too dark to tell what it had become. While she was trying to figure out, the other specter hit her from the behind. When she got up, the specter that transformed came towards her, and she ran from it. Se turned around as she was running to see it following her and releasing blobs of some kind. "Poop?" she wondered. "or flying mines. Oh no, it cant be a" she started, but she was shot by a laser before she could say anything. "MANTA!" she yelled as loud as she could, and all the way on the other side of the sewers, Ulrich and Aelita could hear it to. It was so emotional, that Jeremy's subconscious felt it. When the ghost with Ulrich and Aelita herd the scream, it also changed, and took the form of a creeper. "polymorphic monsters" Ulrich said. "just great". The specter/creeper charged up its laser and fired at Ulrich. It then moved out of the way to reveal that the dreaded monster was headed towards them. "what does XANA want now?" Aelita asked. The Scipozoia then picked her up, just in time for Ulrich to regain consciousness. "I thought that we destroyed you" Ulrich said to himself. He started running and eventually jumped. He attempted to kick it, but its dome head turned into black goo until Ulrich passed through it. Ulrich looked back at the monster to see that it wasn't draining her memory, but giving her something. Once the specter/creeper saw this, it started attacking the Scipozoia, but it did not stop holding Aelita. Ulrich took action once he realized that the scipiozoa was actually helping them somehow. He turned to face the specter/creeper and took out a metal rod. Yumi/Jeremy, however, had to dodge the mines being sent after her. She saw a tree approaching her. She started running faster than she had ever done before, and jumped when she was a yard away from the tree so she kicked off of it and jumped towards a manta. When she was directly above it, it released a mine just when she pushed a branch through its eye. She landed on the ground and ran away from the mine, and towards the other manta, who also started to run away, seeing Yumi's plan, but it was too late. Yumi jumped again and landed on the mantas back. He stood on the eye so when the remaining mine got to her, she jumped off so it hit the mantas eye, destroying it. Ulrich, meanwhile, was not doing as good. He had been shot in the arm and stomach. One more hit and he would be down for the count. He blocked another shot with what was left of the spear. He then jumped in the air and used martial arts to dodge 2 more lasers. But when he landed, the creeper/specter was ready. Ulrich was standing up from the fall when it released its laser. It was a foot away from Ulrich when, it stopped. The laser stopped in midair. Ulrich turned around to see the Scipiozoa turning into ghost form and disappearing. He then saw Aelita, with full health, standing up and holding her hand out. "did you" Ulrich started, but Aelita already nodded. "but how?". "the scipiozoa" Aelita started. "and all the other monsters are on our side!" Aelita said. "better yet, it upgraded my powers!". "amazing" Ulrich said. He then turned back towards the frozen creeper/specter and stuck his rod in its eye, killing it. "Oh yea, since when can you use your powers on earth?" Ulrich asked. "now, I guess" Aelita said, smiling. Back in the forest, Yumi's ghost was coming back out of Jeremy's body. "rest well, Jeremy. It's a war out there" she said, before disappearing.

The chase to the factory is over! Yay! Next chapter goes back to odd! PLEASE REVIEW! And don't worry, we will see more Yumi.


	15. Chapter 14

Do you think that i would forget about Odd? when we left him in Chapter 13, he was in the ice sector with a Rochester. the beggining of this chapter rephrases the end of Chapter 13. please review!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Operation Water

Odd followed the Rochester through the ice sector, or what was left of it. Odd suddenly remembered how it melted due to the Cyclops. "So, now what?" Odd asked the Rochester. The Rochester stopped and charged up a laser and shot towards the tower that it activated. This time, however, the laser was continuous. Odd turned around and saw that the Rochester had carved a XANA eye into the tower. He then turned around again and sucked up some water into its eye. He then shot the water at the XANA sign that he just made. "Of course! They can be killed by water!" Odd said. "So" he said, turning to the Krankerlot. "How do I get this water to the mountain region?". The Rochester charged up another laser and shot at Odd. Odd stumbled back. Not because of the laser hit, but because of the water around suddenly rushing into him. "Thanks for your help" Odd said to the Rochester as he ran back through the yellow tower. As he did so, the Rochester bowed. Once odd exited the tower in the mountain region, they both deactivated. It took about a minute for the Rochester to find out that he was stuck there. Odd saw that the fight in the mountain region was getting out of control. His Armies were being destroyed everywhere. He turned around to see what else was going on, but only to see a specter headed towards him. Odd was sent flying 20 feet in the air, and landed on crabs back. "Déjà vu" Odd said. He then charged up his arrows and aimed for a specter near by. He shot the water arrow, but missed. He shot another one, but this time it hit. He saw the specter dissolve in midair. A specter near by to the one that Odd killed noticed it and started racing towards odd. The Crab swerved out of the way. The crab then made a weird gesture. It wanted odd to shoot at its eye. "are you crazy?" Odd asked the crab, but the crab told him to do it. "If you say- or show so" Odd said. He then hit the crab in the eye with a water arrow. At the same time, the specter was traveling below the crab, in a attempt for a surprise attack. The crab then fired from its bottom belly, but instead of a blue light, water spilled out. Odd suddenly understood and fired at a few mantas near by, who began dropping water mines. XANA's specters saw what was going on and took action. They were now aiming for the monsters. Odd watched as one specter aimed for a spiders head. Odd was surprised who it didn't try to kill the spider, but enclosed it within a grayish goop. The spider then emerged from it, but its body was grey, and the eye on its head was a bright red. It started shooting randomly into the air with a grey laser. Any monster hit by it immediately fell under XANA's control. They all started aiming and shooting at odd, who jumped off the Crabs back and started running. His path was clear. He looked behind him to see how far they were, and when he turned around again, the Rochester that took him to the ice sector managed to escape to right in front of Odd. It charged up and fired at him, killing him. Apon Materialization, however, water spilled from all over his body (in Lyoko). All the XANA possessed monsters were destroyed by the water, and all the other monsters bowed to where Odd was killed.


	16. Chapter 15

I'm adding a new twist to the story that I didn't plan before to make it longer.

* * *

Chapter 15

Carthage

Ulrich and Aelita continued on into the elevator, while Odd got devirtualized and took the stairs. They all headed to the supercomputer

room, where they hoped to find Jeremy. Indeed, he was waiting for them. "I heard that you were possessed by Yumi" Odd said to

Jeremy. "It was Yumi!" Jeremy. The others looked at him suspiciously. "I mean yes". "Ok" Ulrich said. "So how do we destroy

XANA?". "The Sector 5 data access base" Jeremy said. "I remember that" Aelita said. "I used it all the time". "Yea, well, prepare to

use it one more time" Jeremy said. "Head on down to the scanner room, everyone. Prepare for virtualization". The others went into the

elevator. "Doesn't it seam strange" Ulrich started talking to Aelita. "that Jeremy got here before us, when we left him behind, and that he

is scratch free?". "I admit it does, but ill believe anything these days!" Aelita said. Back in the supercomputer room, Jeremy was listening

in on their conversation. "Would you believe me if I said that I wasn't Jeremy?" Jeremy said to himself. Below, the others were getting

into the scanners. "Ready, everyone?" Jeremy said. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich" he said. "Scanner and

virtualization!" The gang dropped down in the ice sector. "Haven't been here in a long time!" Odd said. They all started to walk

towards the sector. "Uh, guys" Jeremy began. "You can always take your vehicles". The gang turned around and got onto their vehicles.

Aelita went onto the Overwing. "Go to the edge of the sector. The transporter is waiting" Jeremy said. "Too easy" he said to himself. The

gang reached the transport orb and stepped into it. Next thing they knew, they were in the dome room of Carthage. "I forgot about this

part" Ulrich said when the room started spinning t a very fast speed. Odd vomited all over the floor. "Boys, this way!" Aelita said,

pointing to an opening. "Ok, now what?" Odd asked Jeremy. "The timer" Jeremy said. "Hit the wall mechanism" Jeremy started, but

Ulrich finished his sentence. "In 3 minutes. We all remember now". "Excellent…. Excellent" Jeremy said, with a big grin on his face.

About 4 miles away, in the deep forests of Kadic, a dark figure lay down on the ground. The real Jeremy got up from the ground and

rushed towards the factory, where he also was… or was it him?

* * *

The next chapter in this book will be about how the other students and staff fight back. the following chapter could be really long due to big fight scenes.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry for the loooooooooooooong wait. In this chapter, the blood starts.

* * *

Chapter 16

Survival of the Fittest

Jeremy was running like mad through the forest. He knew what had happened, how Yumi was still alive in some form. what he didn't know was that a Polymorphic clone was at the factory or that he was being followed. He heard some movement in the trees behind him and stopped. "Whos There" he called out, firghtned. He turned around and heard more movement above him. He looked up and saw another specter, diving right at him. It hit Jeremy. He flew in the air untill he hit a tree. he slid down, his back bloody. The pain was unbearable. The specter started racing towards Jeremy in hopes of finishing him off, but Jeremy ducked right on time. The specter hit the tree and split into two. They both sped after Jeremy, who was entering the sewers. Jeremy started running towards His scooter as te Specters fizzed into the sewers. He was just about to grab his scooter when somthing sharp hithim in the knee. He turned around to see Ploymorphic version of Odd in Lyoko form aiming at him. "This is it" Jeremy said. Polymorphic Odd fired again at his other leg. Jeremy was bleeding on his legs now. The other specter fused with the other one, who came running towards Jeremy. Jeremy took his scooter, and with the strength he had left, swung it in the direction of the Polymorphics head. It hit its target, and the clone staggered into the water. "Only one way to survive now" Jeremy said to himself. he was bleeding badly, had very little energy left, but he still kept up hope. Little did he knowof the other Polymorph that the others belived to be Jeremy.

* * *

it might be short but at least im continuing my great story! the next chaper is coming soon!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Do or Die

Jeremy was in the elevator, but at the same time, he was in the control room, or XANA was. the Polymorphic Clone suddenly stod up."Ill get back to you later" he said to the others in Carthage.Ulrich and Odd were down to 40 LP each, and Aelitawas still at full health. "Take your time" Odd said, fireing some laser arrows. "But Hurry Up". The real Jeremy pushed the code into the elevator which opened up. He got out of it and looked around. he started walking towards the supercomputer when he was attacked. out of nowhere, Jim punched him in the back, where he was already bleeding. "Jim"! Jeremy said in suprise. "What was that for"? The Polymorphic Clone then turned into Paul Duncan. "Who is Jim?" he said. "XANA!" Jeremy said to himself. the Polymorph grinned and charged at Jeremy. In Lyoko, only the sound of movement was heard as the microphone moved around. "Jeremy must be having a party" Ulrich said after he killed a Creeper. Out of nowhere, a manta flew in and hit Ulrich 3 times from his behind. "Ulrich!"Odd yelled as hhe saw his body disappearing. In anger, he jumped in the air, landed on the mantas back as two other mantas came into sight, andshot his arrows at the other two, killing them. hethen attacked the manta that she was standing on. Unfortunaly, the explosion from the manta killed him off, two. they both appeared in the scanner room and ran towards the command room, wherePolymorphic Sissy was kicking Jeremy, who was bleeding on the floor. She was just bout to finish off Jeremy when Oddkicked her from behind. She, or it, fell face down on the floor. Ulrich thenspilled some water onthe Polymorphic Clone, and watched it disolve. "Jeremy, are you alright?" Ulrichasked Jeremy. "Virtuilize me" Jeremy said. "Its the only way to save me". a few minutes later, Jeremy was ina scanner. It wa snot his first time in it, just as it was not Neko's first time in the Elevator that was now traviling towards the control room. "Virtulization" Ulrich said, as Jeremy appeared in Lyoko, and The elevator opened up to show the true face of evil, as XANA entered his final room.

* * *

The story is almost over! Neko, XANA's greatest possession, has entered the building and Ulrich and Odd are in for it now!


End file.
